


I'm sorry

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team thinks Steve died at his last mission. This is pretty sad, so if you don't want to read sad stuff today, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

Steve thought that the team will be glad to see him. After all he was gone for three months on a mission. But what happened he didn't expect. As soon as he said hi there was Natasha, hugging him around his neck (she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach him), meanwhile Clint and Bruce looking at him as if he grew second head. At first he didn't remember that Natasha never hugged anyone but as soon as he did he brought her closer.

"What happened?" he asked, preparing for the worst. Clint walked slowly to them, handing Steve newspapers that looked way too damaged to be new. He looked at the first page and cursed under his breath. There was a big headline that said: Captain America, national hero, passed away. He didn't have the guts to read the whole article. Sure, there was slight problem with the communication last week but that was solved. Why would anyone put him into a coffin this soon? He kissed Natasha's temple tenderly, looking at her with serious worries because a sob escaped her.

"You should go see Tony," she said with teary eyes when she let go of him and Clint immediately nodded.

"Yeah, you should go. He didn't let anyone in his lab and didn't come out of it for the past week. At least Bruce brought him food and it disappeared few times."

Steve nodded, and with a last apologetic smile he left his friends who were going to be ok, because they were tough. Right? He will make sure to spend time with them, more than ever before to make it up to them. But now he had to make sure Tony was ok. He was so looking forward to see them all when he gets home but now that he learned what happened he had this terrible feeling that Tony won't forgive him (even though it wasn't his fault... he still felt guilty). As he was walking down the corridor he was already   
talking to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, can you open the lab door or did Tony put one of his protocols?"

"He did sir, but luckily for you, you are the only one with access."

"Is he alright?"

"Sorry sir, but master forbidden me to speak about his state with anyone, including you."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Always sir."

Steve anxiously bit his bottom lip as he entered the lab. It was quiet, the lights reduced to minimum...a shiver went down his spine. This wasn't how Tony normally worked. Then he heard a soft, quiet sound that broke his heart even more. Tony just sobbed. Steve walked to the centre of the lab where he saw Tony on the ground, tinkering something while huge tears were coming down his cheeks.

"Tony," Steve said carefully but it didn't provide him with any kind of reaction from the genius. He was walking slowly towards him, looking him over. And when he got close enough he noticed the bandages that were around Tony's forearms, covered in dried blood, the bags under Tony's sad empty eyes.

"Tony," he tried again but the genius still didn't react. He walked right to him, crouching next to him, never looking away from the tired face. He reached out after a while, softly touching Tony's arm. Tony did flinch. And that was all he did. Steve felt like he might start crying too. Carefully he took the tools away from Tony, who was still looking at the creation before him, occasional sob escaping him. Steve then gently picked him up, and started going into the direction of Tony's bedroom. Tony let out a small whine and curled on himself.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok," Steve whispered and it seemed to sooth Tony a little because he actually leaned into Steve. Once they were in the bedroom, Steve decided that it would be for the best if he at least changed the bandages and see what happened to the engineer. He carried him into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and sat him onto the edge of a bathtub. He kneeled before him and just as he started to remove those bandages Tony finally looked at him.

"Steve?"

Despite the situation Steve smiled a little at Tony.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You were dead. They told me you died."

"It was just problem with communication, nothing more. I'm here now and I promise you nothing like this will happen ever again. Now let me take care of your hands, ok?"

"No!" Tony suddenly sobbed and tried to get out of Steve's hold, holding his covered arms closer to his body, tears again going down his cheeks.

"Tony?"

"I...I did something. I don't want you to see..."

"Tony listen. Calm down. Take deep breaths," he waited until Tony breathed few times before he continued, "we need to clean them and give you new bandages. Please. Let me see."

Tony was still crying but he let Steve take off the blooded cloth. When they were finally thrown aside Steve could see what was Tony trying to hide. It was several cuts all across his forearms, some of them older, some of them nearly new. He didn't say anything. Just took a wet towel, removed the dried blood and put new bandaids on their place. They were both silent the whole time but once Steve was finnished Tony started to apologise. Which Steve didn't want to hear.

"Hey, hey...look at me Tony. You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. Do you hear? This was in no way your fault, ok?"

Tony nodded a little and Steve smiled, wiping the tears away.

"Did you eat?"

"A little."

Steve nodded and picked Tony up. When he got to bed Tony was already half asleep so he just put him down, carefully lying next to him, watching how the sleep was making Tony all relaxed. He had to have a little chat with certain people about not giving his team information about his well being but for now he was going to stay here with Tony. They both needed it.

\---

Tony woke up with a scream in the middle of the night.

"JARVIS, lights!" sounded from next to him and he flinched at the tone of voice but was relieved at the same time. Steve was here. With him. It wasn't just a dream. Steve's strong yet gentle hands made way around his waist, rocking him in a soothing manner back and forth. He wiped the tears away - when did he start crying? It didn't matter, Steve was here.

"Are you alright?"

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice in the slightest and cuddled closer to Steve's warm body.

"You're shivering," Steve commented but then they were simply sitting there on the bed, just holding each other close, reminding the other that they are both there. Steve dared to even place a little kisses on Tony's shoulder and neck from time to time and with a smile he noticed that his genius was getting better with each one. Tony entwined their fingers, smiling a little at Steve.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Sorry."

"Hey, no, it's ok. You don't have to. If you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

Tony smiled thankfully and kissed Steve hesitantly on the lips. When they parted, tears were again going down his cheeks.

"I thought I lost you. Never scare me like this again Steven."

"Promise," replied Steve with his most sincere voice and if that didn't work he added his honest puppy dog eyes that always worked. Tony looked at him, finally smiling and chuckling.

"Don't do that," Tony said with a small smirk, sniffing a little.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You're using your magic eyes to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" asked Steve hopefully. Tony's kiss was answer enough. They again fell asleep, Tony practically pulled up in Steve's lap, resting his head against his shoulder. It will take time for both of them to be alright but for now they were at least together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and I didn't proof-read it so please if you see any kind of mistake, let me know.


End file.
